<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【哈德】失踪的德拉科 by kerry820</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261422">【哈德】失踪的德拉科</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerry820/pseuds/kerry820'>kerry820</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drarry, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerry820/pseuds/kerry820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>草稿流，PWP一发完，比较变态慎入，脑完爽了不扩写。<br/>黑哈斯德哥尔摩德</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【哈德】失踪的德拉科</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>战后<br/>
马尔福夫妇待审判十之八九进阿兹卡班<br/>
庄园封锁全部财产冻结<br/>
德拉科失踪<br/>
哈利手下一队傲罗搜翻倒巷查获倒卖魔药的集团<br/>
因为全是不接触核心的小喽啰关押几天后释放<br/>
其中有个人让哈利多看一眼<br/>
释放后跟踪</p><p>是用了大剂量高浓度混淆剂的德拉科<br/>
因为添加过量媚娃体液导致兴奋<br/>
哈利隐身看完了德拉科自慰全过程</p><p>掳走囚禁</p><p>穿着宽松的丝绸睡衣<br/>
四肢大绑拴在床上</p><p>被迫接受哈利的发泄<br/>
每天被哈利的精液沐浴<br/>
顺滑金发里全是黏糊糊的精液变成一缕一缕<br/>
脸上精斑纵横<br/>
衣服也黏糊糊全是腥膻味<br/>
裸露的皮肤都留下过精液的痕迹<br/>
布满情欲的房间空气不流通</p><p>每天骂哈利<br/>
其实不知道哈利下过反语咒<br/>
骂得多难听传给哈利就有多甜腻<br/>
擅自认为哈利是抖m<br/>
实际上由于哈利规律的自慰时间<br/>
德拉科习惯了被羞辱对待<br/>
哪天因为哈利工作忙空下来<br/>
德拉科浑身不舒服<br/>
于是骂得更起劲<br/>
哈利听着德拉科清脆声音里的邀约更兴奋<br/>
偶尔不注意性器会碰到德拉科<br/>
德拉科全身都会变红<br/>
嘴里不承认<br/>
身体渴望着被接触<br/>
哪怕只是哈利肮脏的老二</p><p>除了被喷一身精液<br/>
哈利好吃好喝待着他也没做出出格的事<br/>
结果德拉科斯德哥尔摩<br/>
认为哈利是对自己很好的人<br/>
一定程度上可以允许哈利做些什么<br/>
嘴上不承认<br/>
其实一直在期待哈利操自己</p><p>哈利情不自禁隔着睡衣碰德拉科大腿<br/>
突然听到德拉科开始骂自己<br/>
撤掉反语咒<br/>
德拉科红着脸递自己的身体<br/>
喊他哈利<br/>
说哈利摸摸我</p><p>哈利也不润滑<br/>
扯开他的腿一顿操<br/>
德拉科先是疼痛<br/>
又因为同情哈利尝试享受疼痛<br/>
结果越来越兴奋<br/>
后面还留着血<br/>
前面忘情地射出来两次</p><p>帮哈利口交<br/>
吞下了所有难吃的精液<br/>
还缠着他射在自己脸上<br/>
射在自己体内<br/>
结束后耍脾气不想洗<br/>
摸着肚子小声说要给哈利生孩子</p><p>当然不会生</p><p>被哈利就着满后穴的液体又一顿操<br/>
德拉科晕过去<br/>
哈利才好好给他清理<br/>
因为一直以来都浸在精液里<br/>
德拉科习惯了害怕哈利讨厌<br/>
问他自己是不是很难闻<br/>
哈利也是个变态<br/>
说全是自己的味道真好</p><p>德拉科一兴奋缠着再给他口<br/>
赫敏罗恩从壁炉出来<br/>
正看见哈利射了德拉科满脸<br/>
德拉科跪在他两腿中间<br/>
浑身赤裸可见的脊背和大腿上全是青紫的痕迹</p><p>惊恐的叫声<br/>
哈利瞬间给他们施了个混淆咒<br/>
给德拉科安顿好<br/>
安抚两位好友</p><p>德拉科等半天着急了<br/>
穿着哈利大两号的衬衫打开卧室门<br/>
委屈巴巴喊哈利</p><p>天哪可不可以管管那个马尔福他是怎么回事<br/>
赫敏罗恩互相挡住对方的眼睛</p><p>德拉科不管站在门口喊<br/>
哈利不过来吗<br/>
哈利赶紧吻吻这个小祖宗<br/>
乖马上就来</p><p>德拉科回了房<br/>
哈利快速打发走朋友<br/>
天哪你不能这样<br/>
即便尖着嗓子给忠告<br/>
哈利冷脸劝退了二位<br/>
我怎么样不用你们教</p><p>德拉科想让父母少受点苦<br/>
哈利亲亲他说当然<br/>
一面给马尔福夫妇四处通融<br/>
一面拿到了他们绝不再找德拉科的承诺<br/>
一面吻着德拉科说父母已经不想要他了<br/>
一面安慰说自己会永远陪着他<br/>
德拉科失落<br/>
又被哈利毫无章法的啃咬惹得满身欲火</p><p>哈利重重冲撞德拉科的身体<br/>
金发少年纤细瘦弱<br/>
皱着眉承受着疼痛和欢愉</p><p>只属于我的德拉科</p><p>哈利射在他体内<br/>
吻他流出泪水的眼睛</p><p>【END】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>